Tragic
by luvs-reading
Summary: Ashleys boyfriend is the not the kinda of guy everybody thinks he is... what happens wen her enemy takes an interest in her... heart ache, love, tragedy, love...
1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep… What in the world is that annoying noise? Wish it would just shut-up so I can go back to sleep. That wasn't the only noise in the room. I could hear the humming of machines. Where in the world would I wake up and there would be machines. Lets see a factory, no couldn't be cause I never been to one in my whole life. A hospital, yea it definitely could be that but why in the world would I be there. Let me think what has happen up to this point. All I remember is being at school, eating lunch. Waiting for….. Now who the world would I have been waiting for? Better yet who am I? That's not a good thing, right. How in the world can I not remember, who I am? Do I have a boyfriend, brothers, and sisters? Hmm might as well look around and see if anything jogs my memory. I opened my eyes and right next to me was a guy that looked about my age. He had gorgeous dark blue eyes, spiky black hair and a dark tan. He wore all black. Wonder what kind of clothes I wear? The really hot guy was holding my hand. It sounded like he was crying, but what was he crying about. I shook my hand to let him know I was awake. He looked up at me; his eyes were glossy from crying.

"Ashley, you're finally awake. We were so worried that you would never wake up?" he told me.

"Who are you? And who is Ashley," I asked, my voice all cracked and dry from not having water.

"Your Ashley, I'm James don't you remember me. We've been dating for awhile," James told me. I just shook my head no, cause to be honest I had no clue who I was or who he was. "Dam it," he mumbled and pushed a button. I had no clue what the button was for but I guess I was about to find out. The door to the room opened to reveal an old guy in a white jacket. I should know what he is but I don't know. Lets see if I'm in a hospital who wears jackets like that. Oh yeah he must be a doctor.

"Ah Ashley I see you finally woke up," the doctor said.

"Yeah she did but she says she doesn't remember anything," James told the doctor. He looked so scared and I just realized he still he was holding my hand. Quickly I pulled my hand away from him. He looked so hurt when I did it, I wanted to take it back but the damage was already done.

"I see she must have amnesia. Besides that she been recovering well," the doctor told James, while he was checking the machines that were hooked to me.

"When will she start remembering," James asked with concern in his voice.

"I say if she recovering like she has been it wont be to long. Before I leave just so she doesn't get to uncomfortable, you should be the only one to see her tell she remembers," the doctor told James.

"But wouldn't she remember better if she had her relatives visiting her? Cause how is she going to remember them?" James asked him.

"You can tell her about them. Show her pictures of them," he told him and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

So for the two weeks later after waking up from my comatose state, James told me everything about me, my family, and him. He so wanted me to remember in like a week but little old me took forever. At exactly two weeks from waking up, I woke up and remembered everything.

"James," I called when I woke up.

"Yes, love," he asked me.

"I remember," I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO MONTHS AGO

"Ashley you're going to be late," my mom yelled.

Great I woke up late again; I so need to get alarm clock. I jumped up out of bed and went to my closet to pick my clothes. My closet was really big; it had everything a girl could dream of having. I picked black skinnys and skin tight blue shirt. Got dressed slipped on flats and ran down stairs. Did all of it in 20 minutes. Hmm I just broke my recorded of getting ready. When I got down stairs I went to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom. She was standing at the counter eating toast.

"I'm leaving, Jeffrey's coming over after school, he'll take me home," I told my mom.

"Ok, have fun at school," she told me. What in the world does she mean by have fun at school?

"Justin were are you," my mom yelled.

"I'm right behind you," Justin told mom. Justin is my twin; we both have straight black hair. His is just short in an emo style. Mine is in an emo style to just a little bit longer than his. We both have brown eyes but most of the time they look black.

"Well you guys need to go before you miss the bus," mom told us. We left the house and got on the bus. I sat by my best friend in the whole wide world, Zeke. He has short hair in the emo style witch is brown with blonde highlights. His eyes are green with a hint of blue in them. Zeke handed me a note. I gave him a weird look; cause hello Zeke never gives me notes.

"You need to read it, before you see Jeffrey," is all he told me.

"Ok," was my only response, then I opened it to read….

_Hey Ash, before I tell u this I don't know if it's true or not. But I thought you should hear it from me, before you hear it from someone else. Ok, well last week wen you were in Florida with your family Jeffrey was seeing Liz, you know Liz. Well they were having sex and well everything. But yeah I don't know if it's true._

_~Zeke~_


	4. Chapter 4

When I was done reading the note I just looked down at my feet and shook my head. Well thing is I had a feeling he was cheating on me, I just didn't want to believe it. If the note is proven true then all my doubts about him are correct. I just don't know if I want it to be true or not.

"Zeke, I thought he was cheating on me, but yeah if its true I don't know if I'll be able to handle it," I told him, trying to hold back tears.

"Ash sorry, but I'll try to find out if it's true," he told me and I nodded my head.

It was the first week back from fall break. I went straight to my locker and got what I needed for my morning classes. Chemistry was the first class and I heard in the hallway that the teacher was picking lab partners. I hated this class so much but not because of the teacher or the work. I hated it cause my worst enemy since second grade was in there. To tell you the truth I really don't remember why I hated him.

"Class take a seat and I'll call out who your partner is. Ashley Shine and James Walkman your station is here," the teacher said pointing at the table in the back of the classroom. I walked over to the station and sat down.

"Why did I have to be partnered with him," I mumbled under my breath. I guess the teacher hated me since she stuck with my enemy. She should know we hated each other considering how we treated each other all the times in her class.

"What are you talking about whore," James told me as he sat down. Well I guess he heard what I said about being partnered with him.

"Shut up," I told him. Okay yes that is unusual for me to say to him, since I usually just ignore him after he calls me something.

"What's wrong with you," he asked. At times he could be really nice but then he would always cover it up with something hateful. Like calling me a whore, bitch, and ect. I mean I watched him talking to other kids in the classroom and he was really a nice guy. Just for some reason we have never gotten along. He is like totally hot but he treats me like crap a lot. James has the most gorgeous dark blue eyes and spiky black hair. He was a totally punk/emo/skater kind of guy. Some I would dream about dating, but who I am I kidding he doesn't like me and would never like me. Were suppose to be enemies.

"You don't need to know anything about my problems," I told him in a stern voice. He looked really scared when I said that. But why it's not like he likes me or anything. Anyways he'll get over it.


	5. Chapter 5

When class had finished, I left the room to see Jeffrey waiting out in the hall for me. Great I don't even know if the note was true. I so didn't want to deal with him tell I figured what was going on. A question I'm asking myself is do I like him or do I just like the whole idea of having a boyfriend. Also if the note is true, I am I going to forgive and stay with him or dump him. I so need to find out these things before I talk to him but yea that's a little to late considering he is right in front of me. Jeffrey is like that really popular jock that is totally a jerk towards everybody that's not friends with him. Yeah I know why in the world I am dating a jerk, to tell you the truth I do not know. He has short blonde hair, light blue eyes and is very buff. When he saw me walk out of the classroom, he went to me and wrapped his around my waist.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't talk to you much last week. My dad had me working all week. But hey I'm making up for it all tonight," he told me. Yea were you actually working for your dad or messing with Liz the whole time. As if I'm going to ask, but I will find out even if I have to talk to his dad.

"Okay, talk to you at lunch," I told him. He kissed me and left to go to his class. I went to my locker quick, considering I just notice I forgot a book. When I opened the locker a note fell out. Well wonder who that is from, Zeke, maybe he found out some info for me. I opened it and no way on earth was it from Zeke. Zeke could never write so girly. It was from Liz and Liz sat next to me in my next class.

_Ashley, kk yeah I know you really don't like me and your probably going to hate me after I tell you what I'm going to tell you. But kk well Jeffrey told me that you and him were over last week, so yeah I did stuff with him. But then today I found out that you are still with him. I think he was just doing me until you came back. But yeah I hate that he did that to you. With me for one thing. But I hope you will forgive me._

_~~Liz~~_

Liz considering you told me wat happen. I'll forgive you. I just want to know how you found out that we were still together. ~~~Ashley~~~

Well Ash I tried to kiss him you know and he said I quote, "Wow, you know I'm with Ashley." And I was like you said you guys were over. He denied that he said that.

~~Liz~~

Ok, thanx Liz, for telling me this….

~~~Ashley~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch time came quick, now I just have to figure out who I'll sit with. Do I act normal and sit with Jeffrey. Or do I act not normal and sit with Zeke. Lets see what would happen with choice one. Option one I go sit with Jeffrey will hold my hand, talk to his friend and kiss me every once in awhile. Option two I go sit with Zeke will talk about all anything and everything. Find out what he has figured out and tell him what Liz told me. Also hell might brake open considering Jeffrey hates Zeke. Option one kind of sounds better if I don't want hell to break open but then I really don't want Jeffrey touching me at all. So after thinking for a little while I have come to the conclusion that I'm going to sit with Zeke. I don't care what anybody thinks.

"Wow, you usually don't sit by me. So what's up with Jeffrey?" Zeke asked me looking really surprised that I was there.

"It's all true," I told him and sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry Ashley," he told me, while hugging me, "So how you find out?"

"Liz told me everything that happened. Also how sorry she was. That she didn't mean it and that she shouldn't have believed him when he told her that we were over," I told him.

"Wow, she actually told you. You can totally do better than him," he told me. I so new I could but I just don't know how I'm going to deal with this. Hmm maybe I could ask Zeke or Justin to break up with him for me. No that wouldn't work they would want me to do it. But when will I be able to do it. Well here comes Jeffrey right now, I might actually have my chance.

"Why didn't you come over and sit by me?" Jeffrey asked. So I threw a question right back at him.

"Why didn't you call me last week?" I asked.

"I told you already, why," Jeffrey told me.

"So if I ask your dad he'll say that you were working for him," I asked.

"Well if you don't trust me then its over," he told me and started walking away. There were a lot of people watching the whole fight we had.

"Good," was all I said when he started walking away. It so much easier to break up then I thought it was going to be. I kind of felt horrible over the whole thing but then happy. I mean we did date for six months then he turns around and cheats on me.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got home my mom meet me at the door. She looked over my shoulder; guess to see were Jeffrey was. I just wanted to run to my room and lock myself in there but I don't I'm going anywhere until I tell my mom what happened.

"Where's Jeffrey?" my mom asked me.

"We broke up," I told her, trying to hold my tears back. I'm totally kool with Jeffrey and I being over its just that, I was so use to having a boyfriend. Now I have nothing to look forward too. Who knows I might be becoming one of those ladies that only have cats for company. If you looked at all my relationships I have had, you would think that I was just destined to never been with anyone. Like really why this has to happen to me. Wasn't it bad enough that I have had obsessive boyfriend, abusive boyfriend and one that was both. But I guess it wasn't cause I had to have a cheating boyfriend. What's next a serial killer boyfriend? Okay I really need to stop talking to myself, I'm going insane. Also I think someone is trying to talk to me.

"Ashley, earth to Ashley? I just asked you something," my mom was yelling at me.

"Sorry, what you ask?" I asked my mom.

"Why, you and Jeffrey break up?" she asked me.

"He cheated on me, mom," I told her, couldn't hold the tears any longer. They flowed freely down my cheeks. Ran up the stairs and into the room. The rest of the whole week my mom let me stay, instead of going to school. I was so happy she didn't make me go. Zeke texted me constantly trying to get me to talk to someone, anyone but I never responded to them. Justin even tried to get me to do things with him and mom, but I wouldn't bung at all. My room became my own little prison that I created, I stopped eating. My mom tried to get me to eat but I wouldn't eat.


	8. Chapter 8

So it was Friday night, I was hungry, and bored. Considering I hated ate anything since Monday morning and read every book in my room. My phone went off and first time I decided to look at it.

**Ash, come over. We can hang out. **

**Zeke**

~*~Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes. ~*~

~*~Ash~*~

**Awesome, we'll have a fun time**

=)=) **Zeke**

Quickly I put a skirt, leggings, very colorful shirt and flats on. When I got down stairs my mom was in the living room. Justin had just walked out of the kitchen; he had the look of shock on his face.

"Mom, look who decided to come out," Justin told mom.

"Justin, be nice," she said to Justin than looked at me saying, "Hey Ashley what you doing?"

"I'm going to Zeke's house to hang with him," I told her.

"Okay, stay over all night if you want. Just have some fun," she told me. She must be really happy that I'm out of my room and talking. It's a good thing Zeke lives close to me cause it's really cold out side.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got to his house there was tons of people there. Don't tell me he is throwing a party and he just on purpose forgot to tell me. I couldn't find him anywhere at all. Walked into his room and there was five guys and a couple girls. Then I saw Zeke with a bowl in his hand. What in the world is happening in here?

"Ash, you're finally here. We're playing thirty minutes in heaven and it's your turn," Zeke told me, whiling putting the bowl in front of me. I guess he is expecting me to play this stupid game. He should know this is how I meet Jeffrey in the first place.

"Come on Ash, I promise nothing is going to happen," he told me, and getting really impassionate with me. So I finally just took a piece a paper out of the bowl. Way it could be any guy in here. I just rather if I picked Zeke cause I definitely know nothing would happen. Oh, come on Ashley where is the fun.

"Who's five," I asked with as much enthusiasm I could put in my voice. Then James Walkman stood up, wait a minute where he come from. I don't remember seeing him. He was walking towards me, so if my understanding is correct he is five. Just great, I should have not come.

"I don't want to go in with that ass," I told Zeke. What surprised me is that James didn't come back with comment like he usually would have. Still doesn't mean I want to be in a room with him for thirty minutes.

"Ash, he won't hurt you and if he so happens to hurts you, I'll take care of him," Zeke told me as he pulled me to the spare room. He pushed me in, shut the door and locked it. So James is already in here, but I'm still staring at the door I just came in from. After a while I walked over to a corner and sat. Pulled my knees up to my chest and just stared of into space.

"Ash, are you okay," James asked me. I didn't know notice that he had come and sat down next to me.

"Why, would you want to know? As if you would care anyways. Not like you ever cared about anything about me," I told him and scooted away from him.

"Well that's were you are wrong, I have always cared since third grade. I like you a lot Ash, I never hated you. The thing I was just scared that you still hated me from second grade. So to not to show my feelings for you, I showed you the opposite of my feelings for you," he told me.

"What," was all I said. How would you have reacted? I guess you could say that I secretly liked him too; I was just scared what he really thought about me.

"It's true I really like you a lot," he told, coming closer towards me. Great what I'm I suppose to do. Do I really like him or not. If I do should I tell him cause who knows if he is just saying it. I mean he could have a bet with one of his friends saying that he get me to kiss him or something like that. Dang Ash you really need to shut up and just freakin' tell him that you like him. There might be a chance that he actually does really like you. What exactly are you risking? Nothing, I've decided to tell him, but I really need to stop talking to myself, even though it does help me.

"Never mind, I get it you don't like me. Its okay I just thought deep down you would like me to," he told me.

"No, no, I like you too. I just thought you hated me," I told him.

"That's a relief. Can I ask you something though," he asked. Wow is he going to ask me out. That would totally be so awesome. I would love having him as my boyfriend. He looks like a freakin' super model, what girl wouldn't want him. Ash shut up and answer.

"Yes," I told him.

"Can I kiss you," he asked. Well that is a start I guess. Not what I was expecting but close enough. Can't tell myself that I don't want to kiss him, cause man do I want to kiss him so bad.

"Yes," I answered. His soft luscious lips touched mine, I smiled under his lips. We made out for awhile, and then his tongue ran across my lips asking for entrance. I granted him entrance. So are tongues explored each others mouth. Kissing James was so much better than kissing Jeffrey. James is like so much more into it then Jeffrey ever had been. Our happiness had to be shattered by Zeke knocking on the door.

"Times up," Zeke told us. Zeke had so good timing of ruining an awesome moment. To tell you I so wanted to just stay in there and make out with James. But I should totally know nothing good always last. So here I'll see if James actually means what he says or not. So we walked out of the room and went our separate ways. I sat by Zeke, who was telling the next people to go in.

"So how bad was it? Am I going to have to hurt him," Zeke asked.

"It was amazing, you just had to ruining it," I told him.

"Amazing, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well let's say he told me he likes me and we kissed. The thing is I don't know if he meant it," I told him.

"Well by looking at the both of you. I would say he does like you a lot. I mean he keeps looking over here at you and he is just glowing with happiness," he told me.

"Really you think so," I asked.

"Yea stop worrying. You're going to start getting wrinkles," he told me.


	10. Chapter 10

The party ended a little later and slowly people started leaving to go home. Zeke was totally kool with me spending the night. His parents love me, they nothing will happen with us. I then found out that James was staying over too. Its going to be so much fun. I was sitting on the bed there was a few people still here. Zeke came over and handed me a note. Wonder who it is from, cause really why in the world would Zeke give me a note. He can talk to me, where right next to each other. the note is from James, know I wonder why he is writing me notes. Well anyways no way to find out 'til I read it.

Ash, I really like you a lot. Hopefully you didn't think I was just saying that cause I really mean it. Anyways I was wondering would you be my girlfriend.

~**~James~**~

James, yes I will be your girlfriend. =)=)=)

~~~Ashley~~~


End file.
